Izumi Sena/Profile
"The cynical prince of the modeling world." Izumi is a prideful, foul-mouthed person who tends to hurl spiteful remarks towards anyone he meets, like a violent-tempered cat. He tends to be detached from others, rarely showing his honest feelings. He is a popular model, and sometimes does modelling work with fellow model Arashi. He was childhood friends with Makoto, who worked as a model just like him and Arashi. Despite the two of them not being as close in current days, Izumi still harbors a lot of affection for Makoto. A member of the unit Knights. Personality He has a rude attitude towards most people he meets, being overly harsh in his criticisms and quick to point out their flaws. Despite this, he is quick to lend a helping hand to anyone who needs it, although begrudgingly. He never seems to ignore the struggles of other people, especially his underclassmen, who he wants to guide and take care of despite his harsh and grumpy personality. His harshness is often interlaced with an overbearing fussiness and perfectionism that renders him unable to sit back and watch while others fail. Contrary to his claims, Izumi treasures his unit to an unimaginable extent, always working hard to make up for his wrongdoings during DDD and pushing himself to be better. He is a very hard-working person, believing he can achieve his goals with effort alone, and never relying on things such as raw talent or religious faith. It is often pointed out by his unit members Ritsu and Arashi that Izumi harbors no ill intent, claiming his insults are a way he sees to hide the fact that his pride and confidence are a bluff to cover his own struggles and insecurities, as he doesn’t like to seem vulnerable to other people. Appearance Izumi has messy gray hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. At school, he wears a green tie with his white shirt, which is left unbuttoned at the collar. Over the shirt, he wears a brown vest with one row of buttons and two front pockets. He wears his school blazer unbuttoned, gray plaid pants, and brown dress shoes. On stage as one of the Knights, Izumi wears a navy blue, white, and gold jacket resembling a royal military uniform over a black shirt which is left unbuttoned at the collar. Over the shirt, he wears a brown belt with a golden buckle. He wears one black fingerless glove on his right hand. On his left hand, Izumi wears two thin gold bracelets. On the jacket, there are four thin golden ropes attached to the collar, two connecting to the right shoulder pad and the back of the jacket while the other two are left hanging with knots in the front of the jacket. There are also two golden ropes which hang from the bottom left of the front to the back of the jacket. There is a navy blue and white stripe patterned sash connecting from his left shoulder pad to the bottom right of his jacket. He wears black shoes with a golden pattern and laces and a pair of navy blue striped pants. Trivia *Izumi's first name (泉) means "water spring." The first character in his last name (瀬) means "shoal." These are perhaps related to his preference for small, cool bodies of water, such as natural springs. *Izumi's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in Roman letters. *Izumi very often nicknames other students he is close to. *He shares the same birthday with Rei Sakuma from 3-B. *Izumi is often mistaken for Koga Oogami from 2-B by new players. This is due to the fact that they both have a similar hairstyle, grey hair and are generally rude at first glance. However, once a player notices their differences (e.g. eye colour, accessories, etc) then it is easy to tell them apart. *Akira stated in early 2015 that, although he was commissioned to write a "tsundere" type for Izumi's character, he ended up being "yandere"*, in reference of Izumi's passionate feelings of love towards Makoto that break his cool-headedness and strip him of his serious personality. *His favorite color is blue.Izumi Sena Voice List - Other 2 *He can knit.Star Festival - Silent Knights 1 Examples include: **A scarf for Makoto, which can be seen in his Star Festival card, and in Makoto's Winter Live card. **A dinosaur plush toy for TsukasaStar Festival - Silent Knights 6, which can be seen in Tsukasa's Star Festival card. **A hat with a pompom for Anzu.Star Festival - Izumi's Normal Event *At the beginning of the year, he had to serve as a stand-in leader for Leo, who, after a certain "incident", disappeared and stopped attending school since his 2nd year spring break. Although frequently calling Leo a "stupid king", he appears to be loyal to him regardless of the past, as stated by Izumi that "even if everyone else no longer trusts Leo," he will support his choices as what he believes is best for Knights. *Izumi is often nicknamed “mom” or “sister-in-law” by his close friends to poke fun of the exaggerated way he worries about others, his mother-like nagging being the most remarkable part of it.The King's Horseback Ride - The Naked King 3 Spoilers: *Izumi had kidnapped Makoto in a strategy to win a DDD duel, locking him inside the soundproof lesson room.Ensemble However, this plan backfired, which caused him to be punished, unable to join any Dream Festivals for a brief period.Sweets **Ritsu stated that Izumi had done this not out of ill will, but because he felt cornered after Leo's disappearance.A Midsummer Night's Dream - Morning in the Port Town 3 *Izumi is a much more fragile person than he lets on, especially at the beginning of the year when he was struggling with several conflicting feelings at once. He did questionable things as a result of his mental state deteriorating due to events from the past year and his rocky relationship with the missing Knights leader, Leo. *His strictness with others mostly stems from the fact that he does not wish to see any of the people he cares about struggling ever again, and he takes the duty upon himself to toughen them up, an example of that being his relationship with his unit member Tsukasa. **He states that by bullying them they will become strong enough to overcome anything that might try to "break" them.Phantom Thieves VS Detectives - Revelations 1 *Leo had composed a song for him titled "A Little Sena Izumi" and gave it to him before Leo disappeared from the school.Lionheart **He also has an iPod filled with songs Leo composed for him before he disappeared. *Izumi used to visit Leo's house in the past, though no longer does. Ruka, Leo's little sister, likely appears to be familiar with him because of this.Lionheart *Izumi has an obsession with Makoto to the point of constantly showering him with love and clinging onto him passionately, sometimes even going as far as stalking him and secretly taking photos of him, unfortunately, the latter finds that bothersome and often tends to avoid Izumi. **Because of this, he tends to be slightly violent and very harsh towards anyone who poses a threat towards Makoto or gets in the way of his love for him. **Even then, Izumi always tries to make sure Makoto is in good care, and often gets worried that he's neglecting his health. He does his best to support him as shown when he knits a scarf from scratch for Makoto with the words "I LOVE YUU♥" on it. *Izumi is childhood friends with Makoto ever since they were child models together in the same modeling agency. Makoto used to refer to Izumi as his "onii-chan" due to their very close relationship in the past. **Izumi has nicknamed Makoto as "Yuu-kun" ever since they were children, and still calls him as such in present. **Izumi was the source to Makoto's comfort in the past due to the latter's crybaby nature as a child, nonetheless Izumi would always be kind and praise him. *Despite Izumi's obsession with Makoto, he is shown to be strict with him when it comes to modeling, making sure everything he does is downright perfect, to which Makoto is somewhat grateful. *Izumi appears to be acquainted with Makoto's mother from his time in modeling, even having her phone number. Voice Actor Comment "This is Masami Ito, and I was in charge of Izumi Sena's role. I was very honored to be given this opportunity to voice Izumi-kun, as well as to join such an outstanding cast. I am very grateful to all the players whom I will meet on this journey! And I am eagerly waiting for the day I can meet everyone in the game!" }} Sources Category:Profile